The present invention is related to a billiard cue, and more particularly to a billiard cue with aiming effect. A group of aiming marks are disposed on the cue body. A player can aim the aiming marks at the cue ball to more precisely shoot and control the cue ball.
It has been more and more popular to play billiards. It is critical in billiards to shoot and control the cue ball precisely and stably. That is, in order to achieve a nice shot, a player must be able to accurately aim the cue at the true hitting point.
For a beginner, it is uneasy to aim the cue at the true hitting point and an error often takes place when shooting the cue ball. For an experienced player, it is still necessary to make sure that the cue be aimed at the true hitting point.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a billiard cue with aiming effect. A player can more precisely shoot and control the cue ball.